


So when the leaf starts changing and falling to the ground, don't let me be a forgotten memory

by cherryontop (doublecherry)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: ArchieRonnie, Cute, F/F, F/M, Summer Fling, choni sometimes appear, soft, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublecherry/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: Archie Andrews is only supposed to be a summer fling, she isn't supposed to feel the way she does when he touches her, she isn't supposed to feel stupid butterlies when he looks at her the way he does.But how could she resist the boy with eyes so kind, it makes her heart melt? And how is she supposed to return to New York after the summer when she can't think of a time when he didn't exist in her life?Veronica finds herself wishing this summer to be forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is really short im sorry

Veronica puts on her black high heels, she takes a look at herself in the mirror and feels like something is missing. She's wearing a red dress, with an open back, it looks gorgeous with her tanned skin. It's tight to her waist, which she likes, and then it lets loose. It's shorter than how she usually wears her dresses, but she likes showing off her legs. She takes a few steps closer to the mirror, lets her fingers play with the pearl necklace. She tilts her head and tries finding what she's missing.

  
”Lipstick.” It's Cheryls voice, the sound of her high heels against the floor follows her as she walks into the big bedroom. She takes a seat on the bed and crosses her legs. ”You look stunning, as always. But, you're missing something on your lips.”

 

Veronica smiles at herself, before turning her head to face the redhead. ”You're right.” She says, making her way over to her little desk to find something to wear on her lips, usually she wears something dark, she thinks it compliments her skintone, but it won't compliment her with this red dress.

 

”I'd say go for red lipstick.” Cheryl says following her with her eyes as Veronica walks around the room to find her make up bag. ”We're leaving in ten minutes, so hurry up.”

 

Veronica rolls her eyes, if there's something she doesn't like, it's people telling her what to do and stressing her about it. She likes doing it to others though. ”Why do we even have to attend this dinner? Who are the Andrews?” She asks rudely. If it weren't for her parents making them go to this dinner, they would be at the beach and finding some cute boys to toy around with for the night.

 

Cheryl shrugs, runs a hand through her red thick hair. She picks up her phone and looks herself in the camera, ”Their son is nice.” She tells, there's that smile on her lips, that she always has when she knows something she isn't supposed to know.

 

And it tempts Veronica, because, she too, likes knowing what she isn't supposed to. ”He's nice?” She asks, finally finding the red lipstick she was wearing, she applies it carefully on her lips.

 

”Nothing like _that_. I've met him a couple of times, and he's a man of your taste.” Cheryl gets up from the bed, grabs her designer purse and nods for them to exit the room. ”The car is waiting for us, and we have to pick up Betty on the way.”

 

Veronica takes the closest purse to her and puts all the things she needs in it, before walking out the room with Cheryl right by her side. ”I hope he's as handsome as you say, I need some eyecandy and Reggie is just not doing it for me anymore.” She says, which makes Cheryl laugh. ”I'm serious.” Veronica chuckles, she links their arms and walks downstairs to take the car.

 

…

 

The Andrews mansion is big, but it's nothing she hasn't seen before. She likes the architecture of the house, how it's designed to look so.. Ancient? Beautiful, she thinks to herself. The main entrance is big, and the floor is so clean you can almost see yourself in the reflection. There's a bunch of people entering the mansion as they walk in, and Veronica can't help but wonder; Who are the Andrews?

 

She's familiar with all her fathers business companions, and she recognizes atleast half of the people in here, but the name Andrews, does not ring any bells.

 

”Veronica Lodge.” A deep voice says behind her, she recognizes it and knows who's standing behind her. ”Haven't seen you since..”

 

Veronica turns around, gives him a kind smile, ”Last year.” She fills in, still has that kind smile on her lips. ”You haven't changed much.” She says, the only thing that looks different about him is the hair, it's grown shorter and his jawline is sharper than it used to be. He's still a pretty face but with a little boys mentality.

 

Reggie has the same warming and charming smile that she likes, he takes two glases of champagne that the waiter offers them and hands one over to Veronica. ”Is that a good thing?”

 

”Could be.” Veronica answers, takes a sip of the champagne.

 

Reggie smiles at her before raising his glas, ”Here's to us and spending yet another summer together.” He blinks, letting his glas meet hers before they both take a sip. He links their arms and together they start walking towards the backyard, where everyone's mingling.

 

Veronica tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, ”Do you know the Andrews?” She asks, curiousity fills her voice, she lets her eyes look around the big backyard. ”I've never even heard of them.” She admits, it makes Reggie laugh but it doesn't suprise her. He always said that her brutual honesty was a funny thing to him.

 

Reggie nods, ”I do. I went to boarding school with their son.” He tells her as they're walking by people. ”He's.. Very special.”

 

”Special?” Veronica asks, raises an eyebrow, prays to God he isn't some kind of freak that likes to burn down buildings for the thrill of it.

 

By the tone of her voice, Reggie can tell what she's thinking and he quickly shakes his head; no, he isn't some kind of freak. ”He's a free soul. Pretty much does what he wants.” He explains. ”But he has a good heart.”

 

”Charming.” Veronica says, unlinking their arms when she finds the girl with flaming red hair in the crowd with Betty right next to her. ”I have to get back to my friends, but I'll text you later if I get bored.” Smiles at him before she starts to walk away.

 

As Veronica is making her way to the two girls, she's too focused on keeping her eyes on them so she doesn't lose them, and that leads her into walking into someone and spilling the remaining of her champagne on herself. She can already feel her blood boiling inside of her when she sees the mess on her dress, ”Are you b-lin-” She stops herself when she looks up to meet the idiot who, clearly, can't see.

 

And the feeling of cursing at him in three different langauges, disappears when she hears his dark and raspy voice;  
  
”I'm so sorry. Let me..”

 

She just shakes her head, smiles softly at him before speaking again. ”No, it's fine. I was just too focused on keeping an eye on my friends.” The boy with red hair hands her over a napkin that he had in his pocket, ”Here, I can get you some more, if you want to?”

 

If it weren't for the adorable freckles on his face, and those hazelnut brown eyes, she would've been screaming at him right now, but she might have found her toy for the summer. ”No, this will do.” She says, taking the napkin. She gently tries wiping the champagne off her skin and dress.

 

”I'm so sorry, really..” The boy says, his cheeks blushing as he's looking at her.

 

Veronica chuckles, ”It's fine. It's just a dress anyway.” She tries reassuring him that she isn't mad at him. ”But now that you've ruined my dress, will I be getting your name?”

 

”Archibald Andrews, but since I did ruin your dress, you can call me Archie.” He smiles softly at her, the red from his cheeks disappearing and his eyes are just as warm as the perfect summer day. ”May I ask for yours?”

 

Archie.

 

Veronica thinks it's a cute name, but there's something missing on it. ”Veronica Lodge.” She says her name with pride, looking into his beautiul eyes. ”So, this is your party then.”

 

Archie nods, looking more relaxed now than anything. ”My parents, really.”

 

”I'll have to inform your parents about how badly you're treating your guests then.” Veronica jokes, and it makes him laugh. She likes the sound of his laugh, it's a pleasing sound to her ears and it makes her smile.

 

”Veronica!” The sound of Cheryls voice, isn't too far away and she's reminded of how she ran into Archie.

 

Archie turns his head to see where the sound is coming from, and he looks back at her. ”You know Cheryl Blossom?” He asks, his face looks a little bit suprised.

 

Veronica nods, ”Yeah, we go to the same school and our parents go waay back.” She tells him. ”But how do you know her?” It's not meant to sound rude, but Cheryl never told her how she knew him.

  
”She used to date my friend Toni.” Archie shrugs, ”But that was awhile ago.”

 

Veronica wants to say he must be mistaken, because she's never heard Cheryl talk about any boy, let alone that she's been seeing someone behind her back. But she doesn't, when she hears Cheryls voice again calling for her. She rolls her eyes.

 

”I shouldn't keep you from your friends.” Archie says, chuckles lightly. ”It was nice meeting you, Veronica.” He smiles at her. ”I hope this isn't the last time I'll be seeing you.”

 

Veronica bits the bottom of her lips, ”Hand me over your phone.”

 

Archie doesn't even question her, he just follows her instructions and hands her over his phone, and when he gets it back, he looks at her with a funny look. ”This is an adress.”

  
”Now you know where to find me.” Veronica blinks with one eye, leaving the boy with a smirk on his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; this chapter is fluff and fluff only

It's almost one in the morning, Veronica has just gotten out of her heels and she's about to walk into her bathroom to take off her make up and start her daily night routine, but as she's making her way there she hears something hitting her window.

 

For moment she stops what she's doing, wonders if maybe she's just too tired and imagining things. Who would be out this late and throwing stuff at her window? Unless it's a bird that flew into it. She shakes those thought off, and is, once again, ready to head into the bathroom when she hears the noise again.

 

She sighs deeply and makes her way to the big window in her room, she pulls the curtains to the side and when she sees who's standing outside, she chuckles. It's almost one in the morning and Archie Andrews is standing outside her window, his smile just as warm as she remembers it from earlier today. His hair is more tousled, the tie around is his neck is untied and some of the buttoms on his shirt are unbottomed.

 

He looks handsome, he really does. Veronica carefully opens the window, pulling it up and letting her head look out. ”What are you doing here?” She asks, he walks closer to her window, probably so he doesn't have to scream and wake her parents up.

 

”I couldn't wait to meet you again.” He says, eyes shining as he says it.

 

Archie Andrews looks like a dream to her. ”So you thought about throwing rocks at my window? You could've broken it.” She does appreciate the effort he put in, he must be some fanatic for romantic gestures.

 

Archie has both his hands in his pockets, he laughs briefly. ”I didn't throw rocks, I'm not dumb.” He says. ”Come on, let's go on an adventure.”

 

Veronica pulls her lips between her teeth, lets her eyes look up to the sky as she thinks if she should go on this adventure with him. She barely knows the guy, and he could be a sociopath hiding in disguise. But then on the other hand, he knows Cheryl and from the way she saw him speaking to Reggie, they also seem like friends.

 

”I can take a no.” Archie says, gives her a sweet smile.

 

Fuck it.

 

How harmful can he be?

 

”I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Don't move.” Veronica says, and she sees how the smile grows bigger on his lips. She pulls down the window, grabs the heels that are on the ground and quickly makes her way up to Cheryl.

 

She doesn't even knock before walking into her room, but just like usual Cheryl is just laying on her bed, make up is off, her hair is tied into a messy bun and she's wearing her pajamas. ”Don't you know it's rude to not knock on someones door?” Cheryl mumbles, rolls her eyes before she gets up from the bed. She has a puzzled face when she sees the high heels in Veronicas hand. ”Why...?”

  
Before Cheryl can even ask her the question, Veronica answers it; ”Archie is outside the house right now, and he asked me to go on an adventure with him, but what if he's a sociopath and kills me?” As soon as Veronica is done with talking, Cheryl takes a seat back on the bed and burst into laughter.

  
”He's not a sociopath! He's harmless, but I do wonder why the hell he came here so late?” Cheryl shakes her head, almost as if she can't believe that he would do something like that.

 

”So is it safe to go?” Veronica asks, starting to feel impatience with the whole thing.

 

Cheryl nods slowly, but she still looks like she's thinking about it. ”Let me go out and talk with him first.”

”Okay, I'm going to freshen up.” Veronica says, but she has a feeling that there's something else Cheryl wants to speak with Archie about. She leaves the room and makes her way back to her room.

 

It's ten until one when Veronica finally walks out the door to meet Archie, she's wearing the same dress and heels, but her face looks more relaxed and fresh than it used to. ”Nice chat with Cheryl?” She asks.

 

Archie chuckles, ”She's a lovely girl. I won't hurt you, I promise.” He smiles at her, she notices the way his eyes are inspecting her from tip to toe, and maybe if he would've kept quiet she would've thought it was creepy, but he doesn't. ”Looking just as beautiful like you did at the party.”

 

Cheesy.

 

But there's a charm in it, but only when he says it. ”Thank you, Archie.” She returns the smile, and so they make it back to his car. ”May I ask where we're going?”

 

Archie opens the car door for her, ”This is supposed to be an adventure, let the road lead us to the destination.” He says, before he starts to laugh. ”I'm just kidding.”

 

And that makes her laugh, the fact that he can joke about himself. He's not as full of himself like most guys she's been with. ”I was about to run back home.” Veronica gets in the ferrari, that she knows must've cost a fortune. ”I'm not really into cars, but I like yours.” She says when Archies gets in.

 

Archie starts the car, ”Thank you.” He says, driving away.

 

Music and laugh fills the car as they make their way to the unknown place they're going to, although Veronica recozgnizes the road he's driving and she's pretty sure he's headed to the beach. Archie plays alot of Rock during their drive and she has to tell him to change the song a bunch of times, and each time he puts on a song much worse than the previously.

 

Veronica thinks that he must be doing it on purpose, 'cause the way he looks at her after each song plays is very playful.

  
”Okay, you choose then.” Archie finally gives in, his eyes on the road. ”What do you like? You look like a girl who likes...” For just a few seconds he looks at her, ”Ariana Grande.”

 

They both laugh, Veronica quickly shaking her head. ”I like her personality, but I don't really listen to her.”

  
”Ed Sheeran?” He asks.

 

”I like his songs, actually.” Veronica says, her eyes studying his face. She sometimes feels her fingertips itching, wanting to touch his hair. It just looks so soft. ”He's an amazing writer.”

 

Archie nods, agreeing with her. ”So is Ariana Grande.” He jokes, and once again, both of their laughs fills the cars, but this time it's combined with the voice of Ed Sheeran singing.

 

They sing every word at the tops of their lungs, laughing at one and other when they fail to hit that one high tone, but there's a moment when Archie stops singing, and Veronica is too focused on the song too notice, so she continues singing and she does it with passion.

 

And in that very moment Archie just looks at her with so much peace, but before she can even notice it, he joins her in her singing.

 

…

 

The beach.

 

Veronica was right, but she isn't suprised, she's always right. It it weren't for the beach club with all the fun color lights, it would be dark as fuck, and she might've been terrified. But the sound of the salsa music and people cheering, comforts her. ”Do you even know how to dance salsa?” She teases him as they both get out of the car.

 

”Have some faith in me, _Ronnie_.”

 

”Ronnie..” Veronica repeats it, she likes it, and especially she likes the way it rolls off his tongue. ”I like that.” She smiles. ”But do you know how to dance salsa?” She asks again, it's more about her teasing him, and because she knows damn well, that she actually knows how to dance salsa.

 

Archie shakes his head in defeat, runs a hand through his red thick hair. ”No.” He laughs. ”But I'm trying to learn.”

 

Veronica grabs his hands, ”I'll be your teacher tonight.” She says, grabbing his hand and making her way to the crowded beach club.

 

It's like the air and energy shiftes as soon as they walk into the club, it's so happy and cheerful, it makes her happy and want to have fun. ”First of all, you need some shots, 'cause I just know you're going to be stiff.” She says, looking at Archie who just seems to be enjoying the vibes in the club.

 

”I'm driving, I can't be drinking.” Archie reminds her with a chuckle.

 

”I'm not getting you blackout drunk?” Veronica says with a laugh. She runs a hand through her dark black hair, ”Two shots, just to let you loosen up.”

 

Together they squeeze between people and Veronica makes sure to order him a round of shots, she gets most of them for free when she orders in spanish and jokes around with the bartender.

  
”I know some spanish.” Archie says when she's done. He drowns one tequila shot, and the face he makes, has Veronica almost crying of laughter. ”I don't drink often!” He defends himself, between laughs.

 

Veronica takes one shot, drowns it as if it was water, the burning in the throat doesn't bother her much. ”Otra!” She says, making the bartender giggle and hand her over one more.

 

Two shots each, Archie says he doesn't mind if she drinks more, but that he just can't 'cause he's driving. Veronica doesn't take more, the last thing she would want to do is be drunk and annoying, so instead she grabs his hand and walks towards the dance-floor.

 

”First of all, it's all about the hips.” Veronica starts, nodding towards another couple right next to them who are clearly enjoying their dance, both couples having an amazing feeling for rhythm and knowing exactly how to move their hips. ”You have to have the feeling in your hips.” She says, looking up at Archie who just looks confused.

 

She giggles before taking both his hands again, ”Here, let me show you.” Veronica has a great hold of his hands as she slides her feet on the ground, she let's her hips move to the rhythm of the music, taking a step back and then instructing him to give her a spin. ”You know, practice is key.” She says when Archie just stands there.

 

Archie laughs, looks around the crowded dance-floor for a second, trying to see how the other ones are moving, ”Okay, let's go.”

 

He's a little bit clumpsy, and most of the time he's making sure not to step on her tiny toes, although sometimes he fails and Veronica gives out a small scream, before they both join each other in a loud laugh. But as the song goes by, he starts to move better, and he knows how to take control and be the leader of the dance, which is shocking for Veronica.

 

He spins her around, and each time he brings her even closer to him, and she can tell he's getting more secure in himself, by the way his eyes are meeting hers and not her shoes.

 

Of course he isn't the best dance-partner she's ever had, but he's fun and he doesn't care about making a fool out of himself, not even when the people around them all stop to watch the white boy dance and cheer him on. All he does is laugh and enjoy the moment, smiles at her all the time.

 

And when the song finally stops, Veronica claps. ”You still need some improvement.” She teases him. ”Hey, you can't be a profesional salsa dancer after just twenty minutes!” Archie argues back.

 

Twenty minutes turn into an hour, turning into two hours. The girl with black hair teaches him all about salsa, learns him some new moves and laughs everytime he takes a wrong step, or when he steps on her. She finds it cute how he blushes when he's doing it wrong, and how he runs his hand through his hair, looking frustrated with himself for not knowing how to properly dance.

 

But he's trying.

 

Before they even know it, the dark sky is back to blue and Archie is spinning her around as they're making their way out of the club. He puts his arm around her waist and just right before they can get into the car, he stops. ”Do you need to hurry home?” He asks.

 

She should've been home two hours ago, if her parents find out she's not in her bed sleeping, well, her father very very strict. ”I..”

 

”The sunset here is beautiful.” Archie says, leaning towards his car, playing with his car keys in his hands. ”I thought maybe we could.. Watch it together?” He sounds unsure of himself all of a sudden, and maybe it's because Veronica doesn't know if she should stay, spend more time with him, or if she should just say no, get to bed and see him again whenever he comes back to her house.

 

”Do we watch it here?” She asks, maybe a parking lot isn't really the place she wants to be at. Besides, she can feel her feets givnig up on her already. Damn you Archie Andrews for having such kind eyes, that doesn't make her want to say no.

 

Archie shakes his head, ”I thought we could go back to the beach, take a seat and watch it rise above the water.” Smiling like always.

 

He has a beach blanket in the back of his car, and he carries it in his hand as they walk together back to the beach, he places it, somehow, perfectly on the sand and Veronica takes a seat. She crosses her legs and looks at him as he takes a seat right next to her. ”You had this planned.” She says, shaking her head. He might be smarter than she usually picks them.

 

”Me?” Archie pretends to have a shocked face, ”Noo..” He says, making Veronica jokingly push him. ”I just _always_ carry a beach blanket with me.”

 

That smile that he always has on his lips must be contagious, 'cause oddly enough she finds herself smiling more than usual, and it's something she shouldn't be getting used to, but she is. ”You're a dork.”  
  
”You went on a date with dork.”

  
Date.

 

Veronica just smiles at him, doesn't tell him if it's a date or not, because honestly, she didn't think of it that way, but she's been enjoying herself so much tonight and she doesn't want to mess something up right now. So instead she just leans her head on his shoulder, lets him wrap his arms around her as they watch the sun peeks over the horizon.

 

At first the sky just looked blue and boring, but as the sun made it's way up to the sky, it became blue combined with yellow, an orange that was strong, almost looking like gold. It light up the water, it went from being so dark it looked like it was black, to a beautiful color of blue. The sun illuminating everything it touched, and Veronica had to admit – Archie was right.

The sunrise was beautiful, the sun bringing everything back to life with it's glow. Different shades of oranges fills the sky, and in that moment it was only the two of them.

 

Really what they were was to strangers, but tonight he felt like her bestfriend. The concept of time didn't exist when they were together.

  
”Beautiful, isn't she?” Archie lowers his voice, like he's scared that if he makes too much noise it'll all be back to being black and they'll be alone in the darkness.

 

Veronica nods, ”She is.”

 

…

 

It's nearly six am when Veronica steps out of Archies car, this time she's carrying her shoes in her hands, because she just can't stand the pain the high heels were causing her poor feets. ”Thank you for tonight, I had so much fun.” She says, leaning down to look at him through the window.

 

”Thank you for trusting me enough to going out with me in the middle of the night.” He smiles. ”But, I do have one complain.”

 

Veronica raises an eyebrow, ”What?” She asks, if anything he shouldn't have any complains about tonight. She almost killed her feets to dance with him all night and she agreed on going out with a stranger in the middle of the night.

 

”I want your number.”

 

Oh.

 

Veronica hands out her hand and he gives his phone right away. She puts in her number and saves it as 'Ronnie.' ”There you go.” She says, handing his phone back. ”Goodnight, Archie.”

 

”Buenas noches, princesa.” He says, just as charmingly as only he could be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to clear something; toni is NOT a boy in this fic, veronica just doesn't know cheryl is into girls, and no one does in this fic


End file.
